


doesn't matter

by decompdoll



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Ficlet, M/M, Spooning, they're both jackasses shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decompdoll/pseuds/decompdoll
Summary: Based heavily off that one twitter post that goes like "I don't care how mad we are put ur leg on mine so I can sleep". Takes place in the 2010 - 2013 era for MD.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Joseph Poole | Wednesday 13
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	doesn't matter

Joey groaned, muttered something, and rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time to Wednesday. 

" _Ghhngh... Don't fuckin'..."_

The significantly smaller man swayed his hip away from Wednesday's creeping hand, slumping an arm over his head to seemingly block him from even glancing at his face.

He eventually copied Joey, rolling onto his side to face the wall. He really, really just wanted to fall asleep and deal with this in the morning, but _nooooo,_ Joey liked to be as petty as possible and bundle himself in all the sheets, refusing to give him even an _inch_ of fabric beyond the fitted sheet until Wednesday apologizes for whatever reason. Why was Joey even pissed this time?

Wednesday flopped onto his back again, scanning the upper bunk frame for whatever excuse it could give him to not talk about this right now.

It wasn't even like they were in a regular bed. This was a fucking twin! And Joey couldn't even crawl back into his actual bunk, since they slept together so frequently they had decided to just use his for storage.

Weds reached over for the fourth time and as if Joey had a goddamn spidey-sense for this bullshit, without being touched, he dug into the blankets and pulled them to his chest away from Wednesday.

He really wanted to just shove Joey out of the bed. He really, _really_ did.

But, instead he simply hooked a hand around his boyfriend's shoulder, and with an extremely disapproving noise, pulled him around to face him before moving his grip to his upper leg and forcing it over his own hip.

_"Th'fuck are you--"_

"I don't give a shit how mad you are,"

Wednesday grabbed a corner of the sheet and jerked it over to his side, leaving plenty for Joey as he buried his face in the crook of his elbow. Still holding the other's leg in place to finish the sentence, of course.

"You're g'nna fucking spoon me so I can fall asleep and we'll talk tomorrow... And quit hogging the fucking blanket."

He hissed, shuffling back into his hips before letting go of Jo's knee. 

Joey didn't seem to know how to properly respond for a solid few seconds, but gave in enough to drape his arm over Wednesday's waist and mumble something incoherent as he leaned into the other.

Wednesday sighed as they relaxed into each other.

"Love you."

The words hung in the air for a minute. He swore he would see them if he had the willpower open his eyes again.

" _... Mmm... gonna say sorry?"_

Fucking God.

"Tomorrow,"

Wednesday could barely even hear himself, he was almost shocked that Joey could.

" _Good enough."_

He crossed his fingers under his pillow as he finally got to doze off. You can't really apologize if you don't know what you're apologizing for.


End file.
